A Confused Heart And An Ignored Love!
by MewSara100
Summary: The story of Ichigo and Ryou, after the Mew Project! Masaya and Ichigo are no more and the other girls have quit. R and R! Even if you didn't like this story, review anyways! Should I make a sequel!


**Alright, because you people voted on my poll, I'm going to write a fic staring our favorite neko's Ichigo and Ryou! It'll be a one-shot, but you'll have to review and tell me wether or not I should create a sequal! Also, I know there've been some questions about another one of my fics, I'm going to start to try and fix that soon. Either I'll make a sequal or I'll continue it.**

"Man, this was a tiring day today! I pulled an all day shift, thanks to Mint having ballet, Lettuce having a study group, Pudding having to take care of her siblings, and Zakura at a photo shoot. Sigh!" walking to the closet to put away her mop and bucket, she turned and gazed proudly upon her shining clean work of art Or, cafe really. She'd spent the whole hour and a half of overtime cleaning it.

"Hey, Strawberry baka, yah missed a spot!" Pointing over to a tiny speck of dirt on the floor, Ryou smirked evily. Though he might look like a sadistic, evil, slave-driver boss, in all reality, though he would never admit it to Ichigo, he just wanted to keep her there. He loved counting how many faced she could create, depending on her mood.

"Ryou, now that the mew project's done, don't you think that you should at least give the poor girl a raise? I mean, if you're going to keep her here like this, like you have been for the last three months, then I think she deserves it. Besides, she'll only nag at you more if you don't. Also, when are you going to tell her that the other four girls quit already?" as he stared over his shoulder at Keiichero, Ryou sighed, knowing his friend was telling the truth.

"I don't really WANT her to leave. I mean, she and Masaya aren't together anymore, and she's the one who's bringing in the profits. Men and women have all been charmed by her, and I don't think this cafe would servive without her. And, yes, I know I should give her a raise." sighing in exasperation, Ryou wnet into the kitchen, and emerged with a sheet of some sort. *Paper, not a bedsheet.*

"Ryou, I don't think you should tie her down to this place. I mean, if she signs that contract, then she'll have to work like this everyday! Also, it would tie her here untill she turns twentyfour." pointing towards the paper in his friend's hand, he shook his head. "Look, I know you love her, but I don't think forcing her to sign a contract like this will help matters any."

"But, if I don't, she'll quit and go on with her life, like she did before the mew project. I just don't want her to leave. I can't bare to think of it, Keiichero." walking out to the foyer, where Ichigo stood, wiping down the front desk before she left, Ryou clutched the paper tightly.

"Oh, Ryou! You scared me!" turning to face the blond in front of her, Ichigo made it a point to make eye contact. "Hey, I was thinkin' that, maybe, I could get that raise. I mean, I've been filling in for the others for awhile now, and they won't answer their phones to tell me what's wrong. I think I should be compensated for, at least, the extra effort!"

"Y'know, you're absalutely right. In fact, I think you deserve a BIG raise." chuckling to himself as he watched his neko's eyes light up, Ryou patted her on the head.

"REALLY?! You're not joking, just to be mean, are you?!" staring at him with giant puppy-dog eyes, he felt kind of ashamed of what he was about to do.

"Yes, really. But, in order to insure that you keep working hard, you need to sign something for me, ok?" holding out the form and a pen, she watched as she snatched them up and began to read the form.

"B-but this says that I would be stuck here till I'm twentyfour and I'll only get a tiny Christmas bonus every other year." setting down the unsigned form, she stared up at him, her deep brown eyes boring sad holes into his own saphire blue pupils.

"Well, it's to compensate for the huge bonus I'm going to give you." he lied, not wanting her to leave.

"Ryou, I'm not signing it. I live on my own now, and it's my job to pay bills, taxes, morrgaige. utilities, food, and clothes expenses. I need a job that pays enough to cover all of that." turning to walk away, to change out of her uniform, she was surprised when she felt him latch onto her arm.

"Ichigo, wait. I-I really don't want you to leave! You're the only one I can depend on!" bad choice of words.

"Look, I don't care about working here anymore! Make the other girls work and maybe you'll compensate for my absence." turning towards the changing rooms, she pulled her wrist from his hand.

"Ichigo, please wait!" this time it wasn't Ryou who had stopped her, it was Keiichero.

"W-what is it, Akasaka-san?" eyeing him warily, she was intent on leaving.

"Listen, I know Ryou sucks at trying to say what he feels, especially towards you, but he doesn't want to lose you! The other girls have already quit and he wanted to get you to sign that form so that he wouldn't lose you too. He didn't mean anything having to do with money, he meant he's lonely." stepping aside to let her pass, he added, "So, if you leave now, I'm not sure how he'd take it."

"Um, I don't know what to say...." turning to Ryou, she, again, made eye contact. "Ryou, is what Akasaka-sna stated, true?"

"Hai!" was the simple answer she recieved as she watched his head bow and tears begin to form. "Please, it would mean the world to me if you stayed. I-I love you, Ichigo." it was then, when he'd adressed her with her first name, that he was willing to listen.

"I-I don't know what to say, I mean, it's been awhile since I've dated. I don't know....." feeling her chin being lifted into the air, she was forced to look back at him.

"Just say that you accept my feelings." leaning in to her, he closed his eyes on instinct.

"I suppose...it's time to move on then." leaning in as well, their lips joined and they shared the love that they held for one another.

A confused heart and an ignored love. Both hearts without a flame. Yet, now the light up even the darkest places.

**Ok, good, bad, what? Review and tell me if I should create a sequel! I'm sorry for any mis-spellings and all. I wrote this at 9:05, and I ended it at 10:32! I gotta say I'm proud of myself! Bless all of my wonderful reviewers! Me and God love you!**


End file.
